


It was almost Cliché

by Wildgirl93



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness, Light Angst, One Shot, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildgirl93/pseuds/Wildgirl93
Summary: Ocean green and crystal blue eyes meet across a dance floor...is it too cliché?





	It was almost Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a timecanary one shot that I came up with. Basically its an obscure vison of how I see Rip and Sara coming back together after all the angst of this season...so I guess my idea of the ending of season 3. And of course its with a dance.  
> As always I do not own the characters of legends of tomorrow, just my own fantastical ideas.  
> Hope you all enjoy!

It was almost cliché, really. Meeting a stranger’s gaze from across a crowded room and finding herself drawn into the mystery. 

But she stays in her seat, willing him to come to her. To understand what is pulling them together.

He smiles, knowing her game. He downs the rest of his drink, deciding he’s ready play.

He crosses the room with long strides, ocean green eyes locked onto crystal blue. She cast him a sly smile, encouraging him.

In a blink, he’s in front of her, a devilish smile playing on his lips. And she decided, this wasn’t a game. It was a hunt. The only question was, who was the prey?

A hand appears before her. He doesn’t say a word, just raises an eyebrow, daring her to take it. She does.

Breath catching in her throat, she’s pulled onto the dance floor. A firm hand lays gently on her waist, the other folding around her own. As if it was second nature, her arm raises and she rests her palm on his shoulder, her fingers falling over, softly teasing his back.

Soft music lulls them into serene waltz. She counts the steps. 1.2.3. 1.2.3. 

Still no words are said as they glide along with the pull of violin strings. 

Ocean green and crystal blue holding one another captive, trying to divulge their darkest secrets.

But no such secrets can be found. Instead they see a reflection of their deepest sorrow of long past.

She made a new decision then. This wasn’t a game or a hunt for prey. Because they already lost the game, already escaped their predators. The pull they felt, was their two broken hearts seeking to be whole.

But did they want to be whole? Or did they want to hold onto their heartbreak just a little longer, to see just how long they could survive alone.

He makes the choice for both of them as he breaks the silent hold and presses soft lips to the shell of her ear and whispers, “Come with me.” 

His words echo with the last note of the song, ending their dance, but not their connection. He still holding onto this last moment, waiting, waiting.

Three heart beats pass. 1.2.3. She counts them.

And with one simple nod, the fourth beat is stronger than the three because she has become whole.

Maybe it was a cliché. Two gazes meet across a crowded room. Ocean green and crystal blue. But in a cliché, they are supposed to be strangers.

But you can’t be strangers if you’re already in love.

The only mystery was whether they would let go of all the heart break and accept what makes them whole.

It wasn’t a mystery now.

And as she pulled from the room, she must admit its hard to be a cliché when you’re captain of a time ship.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who read my The Captain and the Canary: Unplanned and have been waiting very long for the next chapter, I am almost finished! I promise! Just been really hectic with the holidays and school probs.  
> But I hope you all enjoy this one shot. Maybe I'll make more... I don't know lol. Anways, kudos and reviews are very much enjoyed.


End file.
